Clawbber
=Character History= "Science vs magic and technology vs nature are very central themes in the story of Wor, and are at the heart of many of its characters. Clawbber and Bog-Nar are two sides of the same coin: one a main of faith and mysticism forced to rely on technology, the other a man of science transformed into an elemental of nature."https://www.instagram.com/p/BtCN_8dntEl/ Jungle Inspiration "This one has been cooking for a long time! Back in 2013 when I released the first 5.5” resin Clawbber figure, I also sold a handful of blank DIY sets. My pal and fellow 5.5 resin creator @bigmantoys grabbed one and delivered a custom that absolutely blew me away. I think it was really the first time I had thought of playing into the military aspects of the character and doing mission-specific variants. It’s been my plan since the beginning of the 3” line to release Jungle Mission Clawbber as the first character variant, and I’m really excited that he’s finally here. Thanks for the inspiration, Lee."https://www.instagram.com/p/Bv1lU6OHR1F/ =Story= "Clawbber is the Two-Fisted General of Justice, and the line's debut hero! A noble warrior and brilliant tactician, Clawbber leads the Worian Guard into battle alongside Maxxor and the rest of the Warlords of Wor."http://warlordsofwor.blogspot.com/2013/06/its-about-time-for-update-yeah.html Jungle Mission "From the murky waters of the Perpetua Mire to the treacherous Trenarian Jungle, Clawbber is ready to tackle any obstacle! With armors tailored to specific environments and a collection of highly specialized mecha-gauntlets, the Two-Fisted General of Justice is always prepared to protect the city of Wor, no matter where the battle might take him!"https://www.instagram.com/p/BvykIbtnAMq/ The Ancient Throne of the Crystal King As another long winter descends upon the city of Wor, one of her more nefarious inhabitants sets out on a secret quest. Leaving the safety of the city walls, the evil Bog-Nar climbs high into the Shivering Hills, headlong to the coming cold. At the peak of the Frozen Fang, he discovers the ancient throne of the Crystal King, and the relic of power embedded there.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7RUx6MgYJ_/ As Bog-Nar approaches the crumbling throne, a large crystal protruding from the stone comes to life. It begins to pulse, dimly at first, then brighter as a high pitched hum hits his ears, the air around him suddenly electric. He hears, or rather, he feels the gem pull him closer, as though it senses his intent and beckons him to call forth its dormant storm.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7SUoiNAA2h/ The world quiets around him, and an explosion of light blinds his vision. He feels the air swirl, heavy with the scent of trioxygen, attempting to lift his feet from the frigid stones beneath. The searing sensation of sub-zero gales against his vegetated flesh brings no pain, though he is acutely aware of the cellular crystallization of his organic self, originating from the very center of his being and crawling outward to his furthermost appendages in rolling, fractal waves. When the Scepter of Synderakk has at last completed the transformation, the mind of the mad Doctor Hollis remains, but the body is now... FRÖST-NAR!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7WfEUPAnMw/ The transformation complete, Fröst-Nar surveys his surroundings with fresh senses. The tempestuous winds wane and a few final flakes fall across scattered stones as the snow subsides. As the Scepter of Synderakk is now an extension of himself, and he of it, he recognizes finally that something is amiss. The Scepter is not whole... his full potential unrealized! “What trickery is this?!” the mutant spits. “A fragment of the Scepter’s jewel... has been stolen!” “I presume it is thisss that you ssseek,” hisses a chilly voice from below him. “Ah, the Glacier Dweller returns at last to his pitiful nest,” Fröst-Nar replies. “And I see you’ve brought Clawbber and his comical cronies.”https://www.instagram.com/p/B7Y7RbRgGVn/ “No matter!” declares Fröst-Nar, raising the Scepter of Synderakk. “I shall gather an army to bring Wor crashing into oblivion once and for all, beginning with your own misguided minions!” With this devilish declaration Clawbber’s Worian Guards are possessed by the Scepter’s magicks, transformed in mindless ghouls, slaves to the call of their new master, Fröst-Nar!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7ZwlmHAMFA/ “Bog-Nar has grown more powerful than I had imagined possible... his connection to the Scepter of Synderakk is ssstrong, indeed,” says the Glacier Dweller to Clawbber and Taskmaster Volk. “But I am ssstill the Guardian of the Frozen Fang, and no one knows the Scepter as well as I. Sssteel yourselves, soldiers of Wor, and accept the gifts of Sssynderakk!” With these words the Glacier Dweller activates the jewel fragment’s magical might, imbuing the two men with their own portion of the Scepter’s power, granting them a fighting chance against Fröst-Nar and his frozen forces.https://www.instagram.com/p/B7aKVLgAabW/ “Pathetic fools!” Fröst-Nar laughs. “You think yourselves a match for me still? I am indomitable! I am unshakable! I AM LEGION!” Fingers of the Scepter’s wrath rip wild, burning arcs across the snowy, stone surface of the Frozen Fang. From the earth upon which they fall arise hordes of frost golem doppelgängers; relentless automata to bolster the mad mutant’s militia!https://www.instagram.com/p/B7bnjL9gLgt/ Has Bog-Nar finally found the means to destroy the city of Wor once and for all? Is the Glacier Dweller’s Polar Vortex power enough to help Clawbber and the Arctic Guard defeat the frozen armies of frost golems and shivering ghouls? You decide...https://www.instagram.com/p/B7b5luOAylg/ =Comic Books= WoW_01_01.jpg|Warlords of Wor #1 The Mutant Muck Menace! WoW_02_01.jpeg|Warlords of Wor #2 Ghosts of Tohoco! WoW_04_01.jpeg|Warlords of Wor #4 Showdown at Silverhorse Saloon! WoW_05_01.jpeg|Warlords of Wor #5 Siege on Innsmouth! =Versions= Clawbber Warlords of Wor - Wave 5 DX Clawbber Production PVC. Brown with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 1 Complete Body, 3 Bonus Heads, Cybernetic Fist, Cybernetic Claw, 2 Cybernetic Gauntlets, Rifle, Knife, Baton, Armor Overlay, and 2 Bonus Switch Pins. Glyos compatible. Released on January 25th, 2019. $16 each. Clawbber_wave5_profile.jpg|Clawbber Soldiers_of_Wor.jpg|Soldiers of Wor: Full and Half Helmet options for Worian Guard and Clawbber Warlordsofwor02WEB.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 5 (Artwork by Jason Ho)http://jasonbot.com/?p=4065 Clawber-2.jpg|Clawbber Clawber-25.jpg|Full Helmet head Clawber-26.jpg|Half Helmet head Clawber-27.jpg|Elapid head Clawber-9.jpg|Warlords of Wor Wave 5 Clawber-10.jpg|Full Wave 5 Line-up 1552446_orig.jpg|Original 5" Hand cast Clawbber (Bagged) 1678927_orig.jpg|Original 5" Hand cast Clawbber (Front) 7739232_orig.jpg|Original 5" Hand cast Clawbber (Back) Jungle Mission Clawbber Warlords of Wor - Wave 6 DX Jungle Mission Clawbber Production PVC. Brown with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 1 Complete Body, 3 Bonus Heads, Cybernetic Fist, Cybernetic Claw, 2 Cybernetic Gauntlets, Rifle, Knife, Baton, Armor Overlay, and 2 Bonus Switch Pins. Glyos compatible. Released on April 3rd, 2019. $16 each. Jungle_Mission_Clawbber.jpg|Jungle Mission Clawbber 54045023_2333198936924291_7946219565888000338_n.jpg 53874875_553986265089054_1428756544848298455_n.jpg|Full Helmet head 54731775_2328444634040900_4582630095865311489_n.jpg|Elapid head 54512184_2281964862064153_1364215389309461578_n.jpg|Half Helmet head 54511449_743718649358162_2342302392860030345_n.jpg|Wave 6 Preview 53852569_2362575923772819_9030969265679682657_n.jpg|Production and bigmantoys.co.uk original 5.5" custom Polar Vortex Clawbber Warlords of Wor - Wave 9 DX Polar Vortex Clawbber Production PVC. White with paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 1 Complete Body, 3 Bonus Heads, Cybernetic Fist, Cybernetic Claw, 2 Cybernetic Gauntlets, Rifle, Knife, Baton, Armor Overlay, and 2 Bonus Switch Pins. Glyos compatible. Each DX comes with one build-an-accessory piece to assemble the Scepter of Synderakk. Released on January 17th, 2020. $18 each. IMG_4792.jpeg|Polar Vortex Clawbber Thumbnail_image12.jpg Thumbnail_image11.jpg Thumbnail_image13.jpg Thumbnail_image10.jpg|''Scepter of Synderakk'' piece 1b5f0d847879dc77d06cb14b1992007d_original.jpg|Original 5" Hand cast Polar Vortex Clawbber =Pre-Production Test Shots= T1 Test Shot Clawbber Pre-production Clawbber T1 Test Shot PVC. Nekroid Nightstalker Gray (Clawbber parts) and Nekroid Nightstalker Gray (default BT/Wor body) with no paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 1 Complete Body, 3 Bonus Heads, Cybernetic Fist, Cybernetic Claw, 2 Cybernetic Gauntlets, Rifle, Knife, Baton, Armor Overlay, and 2 Bonus Switch Pins. Glyos compatible. Limited Edition. Privately offered. Clawbber_T1_-_T3_-_T2.jpg|T1 Clawbber (with T3 center and T2 on right)https://www.instagram.com/p/BrBGK_CAFlA/ T2 Test Shot Clawbber Warlords of Wor - Wave 4 Pre-production Clawbber T2 Test Shot PVC. Yellow (Clawbber parts) and Yellow (default BT/Wor body) with no paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 1 Complete Body, 3 Bonus Heads, Cybernetic Fist, Cybernetic Claw, 2 Cybernetic Gauntlets, Rifle, Knife, Baton, Armor Overlay, and 2 Bonus Switch Pins. Glyos compatible. Limited Edition run of 10 figures. Released on October 19th, 2018. $80 each. Clawbber-T2-Test-Shot-Sale-Page.jpg|T2 Test Shot Sales Page (No Preview of figure) 44454521_694124114291961_2757912720478096426_n.jpg|T2 Test Shot Clawbber (Bagged)https://www.instagram.com/p/BpYFuG9hgwT/ Clawbber_T1_-_T3_-_T2.jpg|T2 Clawbber (with T1 on left and T3 center)https://www.instagram.com/p/BrBGK_CAFlA/ 44715196_506559179754362_3255448949913733951_n.jpg|Clawbber (Customer Appreciation Giveaway contest version - Yellow with Brown default BT/Wor body)https://www.instagram.com/p/BqnIRCmnrEO/ 44749851_1469079189902327_912060006707389222_n.jpg|Alternate Full Helmet head 44659462_189093208606656_1778376373750872879_n.jpg|Alternate Half Helmet head 44721804_572294179902619_9008498581857125832_n.jpg|Alternate Cobra head T3 Test Shot Clawbber Battle Tribes Wrestling - Wave 2 Pre-production Clawbber T3 Test Shot PVC. Hallo Orange (Clawbber parts) and Black (default BT/Wor body) with no paint applications. 3" tall, 10 points of articulation. Each Warlords of Wor figure comes with 1 Complete Body, 3 Bonus Heads, Cybernetic Fist, Cybernetic Claw, 2 Cybernetic Gauntlets, Rifle, Knife, Baton, Armor Overlay, and 2 Bonus Switch Pins. Glyos compatible. Limited Edition. First released at Designer Con 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018. $20 each. 44356838_272257756767171_4047279906491321591_n.jpg|Clawbber with Cybernetic Gauntlets, Claw, and Fist at DCon 2018https://www.instagram.com/p/BqSq9aknPOE/ 44366446_340951423381197_7748257556820251603_n.jpg|Alternate Half Helmet head with Rifle 44374086_325249828270433_7345693633230900569_n.jpg|Alternate Full Helmet head with Baton 45991039_299514357324758_6514885222597875858_n.jpg|Alternate Cobra head with Knife 45358931_291558555034835_4946960173313557912_n.jpg|Orange Clawbber kit featuring alternate Cobra head, gauntlets, and chest armor on Black Wor body with Hallo Goliath hands.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqRG2xQHwFv/ =References= Category:Warlords of Wor Category:Human Tribe Category:Worian Guard